


the latehomecomer

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [53]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving.





	the latehomecomer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round: 4 for [the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13768817#cmt13768817): Sousuke/Rin, "Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colours. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving." - Terry Pratchett, A Hat Full of Sky

It was startling to see how much Samezuka had changed in the twenty years Rin had been away from it. He didn’t feel particularly old -- he was only thirty-seven, after all, he wasn’t old -- but then he caught one look at some of the students, wearing that familiar white gakuran and felt it, nostalgia so strong that it threatened to take him off his feet. 

He’d returned to Samezuka to give a speech, to present some awards. He had come back to Iwatobi several times over the years -- mostly to see Gou and then his mother when Gou moved to Tokyo, but after Nitori and Momo had graduated, there didn’t seem to be a reason to go back to Samezuka -- until now.

“Matsuoka-san?” said a young voice behind him. Rin turned with a ready smile on his lips. 

“It’s my turn already?” He flashed the new swim captain his most dazzling smile. God, was he ever that young and wet between the ears? He hoped not. “I’ll be there right away.” 

*

His speech was a smashing success and the fire of inspiration that he’d lit in the hearts of his listeners was easy to see. Well, some of his listeners. Half-way through, the door to the auditorium opened and someone came in and tried to make his way unobtrusively to the front. He didn’t make it -- he walked into the chair meant for him and it collapsed, making a noise so loud that Rin paused in the middle of an inspirational story of getting his first Olympic gold medal. 

After the speech, after the awards ceremony, Rin teased him about it. They were walking slowly down a beach, side by side. It was bright and sunny, but a weekday, so they were alone. Rin cast a sly look in his direction. “It wasn’t enough that you got lost and was late, but then you had to make a spectacle too. How inconsiderate, Sousuke-kun.” 

Sousuke eyed him suspiciously, his brilliant blue-green eyes narrowed into slits. “It’s not like you really mind, do you?” 

Rin pouted, ignoring the trembling of his stomach, the little squeeze of anxiety and happiness that always accompanied him when he hadn’t seen Sousuke in some time. He always did something to Rin, it was impossible to explain except for the most obvious reason: Rin loved him. 

“How’s your father? Still sick?” 

“Ah, no,” Sousuke said and hesitated for a moment. “He died last summer. Sorry, I might not have told you.” 

Rin sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Shit. I’m sure you did, I’m just -- well, you know how I am. How are you handling it?” 

“I should be fine. I had more time with my dad than you had with yours. I’m -- just not there yet.” 

“Sousuke,” Rin said softly. “I want to help. I want to move by to Iwatobi.” 

“Why?” Sousuke asked this simply, as if he couldn’t guess the reason. Rin glared at him, frustrated. 

“Because I want to be with you! Haven’t we wasted enough time --” Horribly but expectedly, he felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. 

 

“Rin.” When Sousuke said it, it felt so final, closing yet another chapter in the long, winding story of their intertwined lives. “You’ve been the adventurous one. I don’t want you to stop wandering because you think I’m lonely.” 

“What, Sousuke,” Rin said, “you don’t think living with you could be an adventure? I disagree.” 

“I’m just a school teacher, Rin, not exciting at all,” Sousuke said, but his voice was warmer than before. Rin drew him closer to him. They kept walking, with the sea lapping at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a yen to write adult Rin since I saw the new character designs for his parents, and wow, Rin's dad is basically adult Rin?? Completely with the shark teeth! Excellent.
> 
> Title from Mavis Gallant.


End file.
